1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for performing data migration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data migration generally refers to the moving of data from its existing storage to another storage. More specifically, data migration is often performed when existing storage is replaced, upgraded, or consolidated.
Existing data migration methods can be complex, as well as disruptive to the flow of traffic. Some data migration methods require the re-wiring and reconfiguration of the network infrastructure. Configuration changes to devices in the network typically require coordination between different groups within the organization, making scheduling of data migration difficult. Other data migration methods require the rebooting of devices in the network prior to data migration. As a result, the flow of traffic in the network could be disrupted.